Rurouni Methos
by glasclach
Summary: (Crossover, Highlander)(semi-AU) What happens when a 5,000 year old man decides to hang around the dojo for a bit?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuke and others. _Highlander_ belongs to... someone who's not me, and that includes Methos (unfortunately, sniff, sniff).

Stats: This story is a crossover, Methos from _Highlander_ wandering through the world of the Kenshingumi. It is set roughly after the Jinchuu arc, although I have never actually read that arc (just read a lot of other fanfics related to it), so please take it with a grain of salt; it's also somewhat AU as I've kept Sano around and Megumi is supposed to return, and of course there's a 5,000 year old man wandering through. Standard pairings apply, with a bit of Methos/Kaoru/Kenshin for fun. The PG-13 rating is for language that I will probably use. I don't anticipate anything even limey, although I reserve the right to change my mind! (at which point you will be appropriately warned) Personal author's note at end.

-------

"What're you talking about, busu?"

"Show some respect Yahiko-CHAN."

"Hey Tae, I need some more sake!"

Sano has an incredible tolerance for sake, Kenshin thought as he happily munched on his rice. Life was good. The dojo was slowly but surely increasing in prosperity, Sano had recently returned from a short stint in China, all of his friends were well and happy and here, and no one was trying to kill anyone. Life was quiet and steady. Well, relatively quiet.

Oh no. NonononononoNO. Kenshin felt a presence walking into the Akabeko. After a moment's panicked reaction to the strength of the presence, he realized it was... odd. Not threatening, but wary, and very, very old.

His curiosity piqued, he wished he could look around but could come up with no decent excuse to get up. Satisfied at least that this person hadn't come for him, he turned his attention back to the food before Yahiko ate it all.

---

Methos walked into the restaurant. He was tired and hungry, and his funds were starting to dwindle. Nothing to worry about yet, but he liked to make sure he took care of it before it reached that point.

"Welcome to the Akabeko," said a pretty woman in an apron. "I'm Tae, the owner. Please come this way."

"Thank you," he said, kneeling at the low table. There was something strange here, an unusual presence. Not an Immortal, or he never would've set foot in the place, but an unusually strong mortal. The presences around it were stronger than most as well, but this one was different. If he'd had any curiosity left after almost 5,000 years it might have been aroused, but he'd managed to do away with all but an academic sort of curiosity, maybe a couple centuries after he'd gotten rid of guilt. He'd been in strong presences before. More often than not they brought trouble and trouble was definitely something he avoided. So he set his bundle on the floor beside him and began eating.

His wrapped sword was within easy reach. Sometimes trouble didn't avoid him.

---

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. "Is everything all right, Kenshin?"

"Oro? Everything is fine Miss Kaoru, that it is," he said with a rurouni smile. He'd been puzzling over the strange ki again; he'd have to be more careful about getting distracted. Miss Kaoru didn't look convinced. "Please, Miss Kaoru, everything is fine. Do not worry about sessha."

He saw the spark in her eyes and knew that dropping his name for himself had distracted her. She hated it, and he loved her for hating it.

Love. Damnit he meant to stop using that word in connection with her. He tried to focus on the conversation.

"Dr. Genzai is just so busy these days," Kaoru was saying.

"'Course he is, he's used to having Megumi around to help out," Yahiko said, with his gift for blunt obviousness.

Kenshin watched Sano for any evidence of a reaction, but he was absorbed in his food. It wasn't as though Megumi was gone for good, she'd only gone to Aizu for a short visit – a tentative first reunion with her family. Although Kenshin hoped it was going well, he also hoped for Sano's sake that she wouldn't be gone too long. Feeling a little mischievous, he asked, "How's your hand, Sano?"

Sano looked at him suspiciously. "Whaddya mean?"

He smiled innocently, sweetly. "I just meant it looks like your bandage is a little old from the last time you hurt it, that's all."

"Uh-huh." Sano wasn't fooled. "Like Jou-chan said, the doc's been busy lately, doesn't need me takin' up his time with stupid stuff."

Kenshin nodded, his point made.

"Come on Yahiko, it's time to get back to work. You have to scrub the dojo after your lesson today."

"Aw, Kaoru."

"No whining Yahiko. Let's go."

As they walked out of the restaurant, Kenshin's eyes couldn't help but wander to his left. He saw a Westerner with short brown hair dressed in a simple white shirt that showed signs of road-wear. The face was rather worn itself, but not old. The stranger's eyes met his and he smiled slightly, a mischievous turn of the mouth that seemed mixed with the ancient quality of his eyes. Kenshin felt that he was looking at a man who had seen heaven and hell- and lived to tell about it. Then they were past him and Kenshin had to fight the urge to turn his head, wondering what mysteries this man held who could still smile.

---

Methos watched them go, wondering what had overcome him. He'd been surprised at the man's appearance. A slight build, even for the Japanese, but the red hair was truly strange. And those violet eyes, something very striking about those. Although, he had to admit, it may have just been the pink gi that had brought forth a smile.

He hadn't failed to notice the sword hung at the man's waist, unusual in a time when swords were supposed to be outlawed. He thought of the man's companions: a tall man in rumpled clothes with unruly hair, a boy of maybe thirteen years carrying a bokken, a pretty girl with a bright smile, and two little girls. A mixed group, to be sure, but he'd seen stranger.

He chuckled to himself. When he thought about it, most of the strong people he knew kept "strange" company. He remembered a holy man whose best friend was a prostitute he never slept with....

"Can I get you anything, sir?" squeaked a small voice.

Methos looked up from his musings and smiled gently. "No, thank you, I'm all right."

He turned his attention to more practical matters. Where could he find a job? He had enough skills that it shouldn't prove too difficult to find something that didn't involve menial labor. It wasn't so long ago that'd he been a doctor in America, and during his journeys he'd picked up on some of the Japanese techniques. He liked being a doctor. It might be tricky to get started in a big city like this, but it was worth looking into. He'd been wandering for a while, it would be nice to settle down for a bit. Establishing himself was always a nuisance, of course, but the benefits of a clean and comfortable home were worth it.

Methos thought of his bed of rocks last night. The decision was made.

-----

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction that I have attempted to publish. I have bits of Aoshi/Kaoru and Saitou/Kaoru floating around, but as Kenshin/Kaoru is my favorite I always wanted to write a story about them first. Unfortunately I could never think of a decent idea that wasn't too close to something already written (or started and never finished, SO annoying). I am very nervous as fanfiction is a very different sort of writing than original fiction, in my opinion. Also, I'm not sure how much a Highlander/Rurouni Kenshin crossover will appeal. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. Thank you!


	2. Chapter Two

**Rurouni Methos**, Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this every time? I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Methos, or the world of Highlander.

Author's Note, including a brief description of Methos, at the bottom (and reviewer responses! I have reviewers!!!).

---

Methos had decided to stay here for a while, but how best to start? His own practice was always preferable, but that took more time and a lot more money than he had on hand. Perhaps a doctor in town was in need of assistance, even for just a little while? Yes, that was the best way to get started. He plotted out a plausible background while he waited for the waitress – wasn't her name Tae, and she owned the store? – to return.

"Are you all finished sir?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. The meal was excellent," he complimented. Always best to ingratiate yourself before asking a question.

"Why, thank you." Her smile became wider as he promptly paid. He had to bite back a grin at the woman's practicality.

"Um, Miss Tae, I believe you said your name was?"

"Yes, sir. Is there something else I can help you with?"

"I hope so. Are there any physicians in town who could use an assistant?"

She eyed him a little more warily, taking in his traveling clothes. He had expected as much. Wanderers usually took on manual labor jobs; a displaced doctor was a bit strange, a displaced Westerner even stranger. Methos always found that the best lies were the ones closest to the truth. "I'm studying Japanese medicine so that I can write a book about it for the university back home."

Her face softened a bit. "Well, I don't know for sure, but you might ask Dr. Genzai. Megumi's visiting family and maybe he could use some help, just until she gets back, you understand."

"I understand. Thank you Miss Tae. My name is Brian Carter. I hope I will be returning to your lovely establishment again." Tae smiled and said he would be welcome, as a good restaurant owner does to all those who pay for their food and cause no trouble. He obtained directions to the doctor's before leaving.

He hadn't missed that the doctor's assistant was a woman. In that way at least Japan had advanced past the Western countries, those fools who thought a woman wasn't good for any more than tending house and raising children. Methos had known many a housewife who knew exactly how to tend small wounds and minor illnesses without the interference of a fussy doctor, particularly in places and times like America's West where doctors were few and far between. He'd been in America quite some time before the wanderlust hit him again, urging him not to just move to a new town as he had to do at least every thirty years or so (the downside of not aging), but to seek out a whole new people. It had been some time since he'd been in this part of the world, and he wanted to see what changes the war had brought. What he'd told Tae was also true, sort of – medicine was a pastime of his that resurfaced more often than not, and he was always studying it. There was no university back home, but anything he learned would be carefully written in one of his journals, and later just as carefully hidden away in one of the hiding spots where he left them. Some of them, both journals themselves and locations, had not held up so well over the centuries, but he preserved these bits of his life as carefully as possible.

Methos had begun keeping his journals as soon as writing materials allowed it, though ever since he'd left the Horsemen he'd done everything he could to build up his memory so that he wouldn't lose any more of his life to time. After he tore himself away from the slaughter and destruction that was the Horsemen, he had come to realize that he didn't remember much of his life before that. His age was something of a guess, and his name rather suspect. Still he clung to the name Methos, having no other, and underneath all of the false names he'd used over the years he _was_ Methos. Even if his journals were the only ones who remembered him that way.

Brian Carter shouldered his pack and headed down the street to Dr. Genzai's.

---

_Stupid rooster-head_, thought Kaoru as she dragged a scowling Sano down the street. _Neglecting his hand just because Megumi isn't in town. Wish she'd give up chasing after Kenshin and Sano would start working a little harder to get her attention._ Unless, of course, Kenshin didn't want her to stop chasing after him....

_Stop it, Kaoru_. Kenshin had never shown any signs of caring for Megumi as more than a dear friend. While Kaoru had to admit that, she also couldn't convince herself that Kenshin showed any signs of greater feelings for her either. There had been moments when she'd wondered, thought maybe, just maybe, particularly after the Enishi business, but life had returned to normal and he had shown no signs of wanting to be anything more than her friend, her protector, and her housekeeper.

"Hey Missy, wake up. MISSY!"

"What?" yelled Kaoru. "We're going to Dr. Genzai's and don't you argue with me!"

"Uh, you passed it." Sano jerked a thumb at the building he was standing in front of, some twenty paces behind her. Kaoru fought the urge to hit him as she walked back – until he snickered.

She whacked him on the head. "Don't laugh at me you stupid Roosterhead. All I'm trying to do is help a freeloader until a certain Foxlady returns and takes charge of her puppy dog again."

"I am not her puppy dog!" Sano squealed but Kaoru had already entered the building.

"Dr. Genzai!" she called.

"Back here Kaoru!" She followed the sound of his voice to the back of the building, where he was drinking tea with a young man. At least, he appeared young; Kaoru didn't know very many Westerners so she wasn't sure how to guess his age. The swordswoman noted his thin but strong build and the fluid movements of his arms; she suspected he knew how to use a sword, but could sense no violence in his immediate nature. She wasn't nearly as good at reading ki as Kenshin, but she wasn't assistant master of the Kamiya-Kasshin style for nothing. The girl noted the soft brown hair, friendly eyes, and pleasant smile.

"Kaoru, this is Dr. Brian Carter. He might be helping me out a bit while Megumi's gone. Dr. Carter, this is Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the Kamiya-Kasshin dojo, and that behind her is Sanosuke Sagara."

Kaoru watched Sanosuke stiffen in the presence of the other man. So often he was just a whiny freeloader, sometimes she forgot his history as a fighter-for-hire. He'd become generally distrusting of other men, though she was grateful that he was not so brash as to act on it until there was reason. She stepped forward to address the doctor. "What brings you to Tokyo, Dr. Carter?"

"I'm studying Japanese medicine to write a book about it for the university back home. I've spent a bit of time in some villages already, and Dr. Genzai has agreed to take me on if I can prove that I really do know something about medicine."

"That's wonderful!" She leaned back and jerked Sano forward. "This roosterhead needs his hand checked and rebandaged."

"Excellent!" agreed Dr. Genzai. Sano appeared ready to protest, but Dr. Genzai held up a hand. "Not to worry Sanosuke, I'll be watching Dr. Carter the entire time."

Dr. Genzai led them to his workroom where Dr. Carter took a look at Sano's hand. He identified the original injury, how it had been treated, and made a tentative suggestion as to what the next course of action should be. Dr. Genzai amended the treatment, but pronounced him fully competent, but Sano still looked all-too-happy to snatch his hand out of the doctor's. Kaoru at first thought it was just because it wasn't Megumi, but then he burst out, "So why exactly does a doctor have calluses that belong to a swordsman?"

Dr. Carter didn't even pause as he continued preparing the new bandage. "I studied fencing at school, and when I came here I was fascinated by your swordsmanship as well as your medicine. I spent some time studying with an old man in one of the villages."

"Oh? Then perhaps you would like to come by the dojo sometime for a lesson!" exclaimed Kaoru. It was a little unusual to have such an old student, but a new student was still a new student. What if he wrote about her too? Would people in the West read about the Rose of Tokyo? She could barely contain her excitement. "Are you going to write about all of this too?"

"I don't know yet, but maybe. I would be delighted to come to your dojo, if Dr. Genzai will allow me to sometime," he responded deferentially.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Kaoru is always looking after my granddaughters," the old doctor said with a grin. "In fact, they're over there right now!"

"They're helping Kenshin with the laundry," said Kaoru.

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure those two are a big help." Just then another patient came in, so Dr. Genzai went to help them. Dr. Carter finished up with Sano, then said good-bye and went to help Dr. Genzai.

Kaoru allowed her delight to run free now that they were outside. "Just think, Sano! I could be in a book that will be read by millions of Westerners! I'll be famous! And the dojo will be famous, and my father's style, and-"

"Kaoru, I don't trust that guy," Sano broke in.

"Stop being silly Sano, he told you why he had the calluses. I've heard of Western swordfighting, maybe he'll show me some of it. You're just upset because someone other than Megumi took care of your hand."

"Hmph. Am not. Old Fox-Lady can stay away for as long as she likes." He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and was quiet the rest of the way back to the dojo while Kaoru kept talking about how exciting this was.

---

Methos sighed as he settled down on the futon. Dr. Genzai had graciously allowed him to stay with him until he found something more appropriate.

How had he gotten himself into this mess? One minute he just wanted a settled place to stay for a little while, the next minute he was introduced to friends of the red-haired man. He was sure there would be trouble. No matter how hard he tried to avoid it, trouble had a way of following him.

And agreeing to stop by the girl's dojo! How stupid could he be? He'd have to be very careful in hiding his skills; no medical student knew how to fight as well as he did. Methos kept his skills sharp, because as with trouble, Immortals could cross his path even if he avoided their's. He hadn't expected anyone to notice his hands that closely. The brown-haired man, Sano, was observant, for all that he looked like a fool, especially with that flying hair of his. What was it the girl had called him? "Rooster-head." It fit.

Methos smiled as he thought of the pretty girl, then kicked himself for it. He had a history of being attracted to spirited women, and she had an openness that made her instantly appealing. But Kaoru Kamiya didn't strike him as the type of woman interested in something short-term, and he was already itching to leave Tokyo. Methos thought briefly of leaving immediately, but he liked the old man and his granddaughters. He wanted to stay, but he would stay just until this Megumi woman returned.

But a man as old as he was doesn't lie to himself very well, and Methos was forced to admit that he wanted to meet the red-haired man as well.

_I suppose I haven't gotten rid of my curiosity after all...._

---

Author's Note: That's it for today, kids. In case anyone noticed, I did switch from using "fanfiction Japanese" to all English. As I started writing Methos's dialogue, I decided it was strange enough that an English-speaking man was speaking translated Japanese, and that it might be simpler if I kept as much of it in English as possible. There are things that don't translate well at all (I don't like 'missy' much instead of 'jou-chan') but all except the most untranslatable phrases will be kept (oh, and _sessha_, because "this unworthy one" is just awkward).

Reviews aren't required, but highly enjoyed and appreciated, so please do so!

A brief background of Methos and _Highlander_ for those gracious enough to read this fic without being familiar with the crossover material (for those of you not interested or who don't need it, reviewer responses are after this):

_Highlander_ is a set of movies and a television series about people called Immortals. Immortals cannot die except when their head is cut from their body; if this is done by another Immortal, the living Immortal absorbs the other's energy. They are all in something called the Game, which means that they will fight each other until only a few are left and the Gathering takes place. The one remaining Immortal will take the Prize, but no one knows what that is. They can sense each other within a certain proximity (thus it is impossible for one Immortal to completely sneak up on another), and they are not allowed to battle on holy ground. It is generally accepted that duels also take place one-on-one and without causing the other to "die" first (if an Immortal receives what would be a mortal wound, he or she essentially passes out for a little while). Immortals don't come from any particular place or time in history, and they can't have children. They live their lives as normal humans (growing up) until they suffer a violent death (includes violent death); if this never happens, they may lead normal lives, grow old, and die. The notions of "reading ki" etc. aren't in _Highlander_ and aren't really in _Rurouni Kenshin_ either, but I like them so I'm using them.

The movies were originally about Connor Macleod (Christopher Lambert) who was born in the Highlands of Scotland in the 15th century (I think, it's been a little while). The TV series was about Duncan Macleod (Adrian Paul), his kinsman and another Immortal born roughly 100 years later. Methos (Peter Wingfield) was introduced in the TV series. He is the oldest living Immortal, but he is also something of a myth; with few exceptions, even in duels (which he usually avoids if he can) he always identifies himself with the name he's currently using, which helps cut down on those Immortals who would come after him in order to kill such a powerful old Immortal. Around the Bronze Age, he was one of a group of Immortals called the Four Horsemen (like the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Revelations 6:8) who basically stole, raped, and slaughtered as the pleased. We're not sure exactly when or why he changed and became a good guy, but at some point he did (unless they told us and I missed it – horrors!); it seems reasonable that it was shortly after the Horsemen. Although he is now one of the "good guys," he's also cynical, sarcastic, and pessimistic/realistic, playing a sort of Merlin to Duncan's hopelessly good Arthur.

That's probably more than enough, and if anything else comes up I'll explain it at the beginning of the chapter.

Reviewer Responses:

legolasestelstar: My first reviewer, thank you! Yes, it will definitely be Kenshin and Kaoru together in the end, and very low-key between Methos and Kaoru. I don't know exactly what your definition of pathetic is, but I certainly hope I don't do anything to make these guys seem pathetic!!! I've never read that HP fic, but then again I'm not big on the Draco/Hermione pairing (Ron and Hermione all the way!). I might have to check it out though just to see Methos in Slytherin! (I'd put him in Ravenclaw :) Thanks so much and I hope to hear from you again!

Razvanor: Thank you. I never imagined people who weren't familiar with Highlander would be interested in my story. I hope you found this installment as interesting as the last - any comments or suggestions are welcome.

A-chan: How could anyone ever forget Methos? :) I'm so glad you're excited about this story! I hope you enjoyed this installment. Thank you!

PraiseDivineMercy: I hope my not-so-little summary helped jog your Methos memory. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this update. (I just read your "Aku Soku Zan" and now I want to have Saitou show up just long enough to smirk, hehehe, but unfortunately this is supposed to be a relatively serious story....)


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the delay – I didn't know about the website upgrade!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Highlander. In particular, I don't own the scene of Rurouni Kenshin that is (purposefully) similar to a scene below.

My apologies to previous readers: the first scene doesn't coordinate with the final scene of the second chapter. I'm not used to installment-writing and being unable to go back and change/rearrange as needed at my leisure. I'm attempting to have more foresight and will hopefully avoid such oddities in the future. The ending of chapter two has been changed to agree with this, a simple alteration of the timeline so that Methos is thinking those things immediately after Kaoru and Sano leave, not that night.

---

Kenshin looked up from the laundry he was hanging. "Hello, Miss Kaoru, Sano. Did you get your hand taken care of?"

Sano scowled. Kaoru jumped in. "We met Dr. Genzai's new assistant. He's going to help out until Megumi returns. He's from the West and he's studying medicine so he can write a book. He also studies swordfighting and he wants to come by the dojo sometime!"

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's excitement. Though she had matured since he'd met her, she could still get as giddy as a little girl. "That's wonderful, Miss Kaoru."

The giddy excitement changed to a look of fierce determination. "We have to be ready for when he comes over. Yahiko! Time to practice!"

Kenshin watched her race to her room to change into her practice clothes, while Yahiko could be heard cheering as he dropped his scrub brush. Kenshin returned to the laundry. "I see you are not so pleased with the new doctor, that you are not."

"Something about him, Kenshin. Just not sure I trust him. The calluses on his hands, the way he moves, swordfighting isn't just a hobby for this guy. It's just not right for a doctor." Sano leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed, his eyes staring at the ground.

"He's from the West, Sano. Perhaps it's not unusual out there." Kenshin made his voice as soothing as possible, but the curiosity in his mind was rampant. Could this possibly be the same Westerner he'd seen at the Akabeko? It seemed an incredible coincidence, but there weren't that many Westerners roaming around Japan. Although he had no reason to think ill of the man, something had made him uneasy too. Could Sano have picked up on that?

"Hn, guess you could be right. I don't know though, I'll be glad when Megumi's back and this guy's gone."

Kenshin smiled. Of course. "And the new doctor is the only reason you'll be happy to see Miss Megumi, that it is."

Sano thumped Kenshin. "Stop talking like that! You're gonna give someone the wrong idea! There's nothing between Megumi and me! Now, isn't it time for supper or somethin'?!"

Kenshin went swirly-eyed for a moment, then meekly headed for the kitchen. "I'll get started on dinner right away."

As Kenshin was taking Ayame and Suzume home that night, he found himself thinking about this new person. He had dismissed Sano's objections to the doctor, but in the quiet of the night he found himself wondering what this man was like. He knew that some Westerners studied swordfighting, "fencing" as they called it, but he'd never met one with a swordsman's calluses. That didn't mean it was impossible. He simply didn't know enough to make any judgements, but he would soon meet this man.

"Grandpa!" The two little girls bolted for their grandfather as soon as they saw him.

"Perfect timing, Kenshin. We were just finishing up with the last patient." A man exited the room behind him and Kenshin immediately recognized him from the Akabeko. The stranger recognized him too, but he didn't say anything as Dr. Genzai made the introductions. "Dr. Carter, these are my granddaughters Ayame and Suzume, and this is Kenshin Himura. He's a boarder at Kaoru's dojo. Kenshin, this is Dr. Brian Carter. Ayame, Suzume, Dr. Carter is going to be staying with us for a little while and helping out until Megumi gets back."

Suzume rushed forward to greet him, and the doctor knelt to be eye level with her. "Are you going to do the laundry like Kenshin does?"

Kenshin scratched the back of his head with a self-effacing rurouni smile. Dr. Carter smiled. "Maybe. Why, do you get your clothes very dirty?"

Suzume shook her head firmly. "No, but Ayame does sometimes!"

Ayame blushed. She was just starting to get old enough to be a little more aware of propriety and the opinions of others, and although she was likely to end up more of a tomboy like Kaoru, these days she was a bit shy. She smiled at Dr. Carter, then formally bowed to him. He returned the gesture. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ayame."

Ayame's blush deepened. "And you, Dr. Carter." Then she giggled, her moment of shyness giving way to her natural confidence – and curiosity. "Kaoru said you're from the West. Our friend Yutaro lives in Germany. Is that where you're from?"

"I've been to Germany, but I'm from England."

"Why did you come to Japan?"

"To study Japanese medicine."

"Don't they have medicine in England?"

"Yes, but it's a different kind of medicine."

"What-" Before Ayame could finish her last question, Dr. Genzai cut in with a chuckle, "That's enough for now, Ayame. Dr. Carter has had a very long day, and it's time for the two of you to head for bed."

Dr. Carter said, "We must do as your grandfather says, but I promise that tomorrow you may ask me off of your questions."

Ayame grinned at him, then followed Suzume to get ready for bed. Dr. Genzai paused before heading after them. "You just passed your last test, Dr. Carter. You are welcome to stay and work with me for as long as you like."

Dr. Carter grinned and bowed. "Thank you, Dr. Genzai."

With the others gone, Dr. Carter turned to Kenshin. "I haven't had a chance to formally greet you yet. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Himura."

"Please, Dr. Carter, you should call me Kenshin, that you should," he said. Though still puzzled by the man's ki, he could find no reason for particular concern. Dr. Genzai was apparently pleased with his work, and his friendliness toward Ayame and Suzume were definite marks in his favor.

"Then you should call me Brian."

"Thank you, Brian." Kenshin was tempted for a moment to ask a few questions of his own, but he stopped himself. Perhaps this man would rather not talk about his past, a sentiment Kenshin understood. So long as he did nothing that might harm anyone, what business was it of Kenshin's what his past was like? A voice in the back of Kenshin's head also pointed out that quiet observation would probably reveal more than direct questioning; this man was no fool. Either way, Kenshin knew it was time to leave. "It is late, that it is, and I should be going home now. Please say good night to Dr. Genzai for me."

"I will. I look forward to seeing you and all of your friends again," Brian said.

Kenshin left and in the quiet of the night he mulled over what he knew about Dr. Carter now. He was English, but Kenshin had the feeling he had traveled to many different places. He spoke Japanese quite well and seemed at home in a different culture. He was not so young as Miss Kaoru had seemed to think; Kenshin judged that he was in his mid-thirties, maybe early thirties. Although he obviously had knowledge of swordfighting, Kenshin couldn't detect any malice or signs of immediate danger. Nor could he say for sure that the man was lying about anything, but at the same time, there was just something very strange about him. Kenshin could find no reason to object to Dr. Brian Carter or his joining their circle of friends, but still, he would be on guard.

Kenshin snorted ruefully at himself. _When am I not on guard?_

---

Methos flopped down onto his futon. Shit. This was a mistake, a mistake, a big fat mistake. He should be leaving, right now. There was trouble coming, he could smell it. An overly observant roosterhead. A pretty, spirited girl. And a redhead who piqued his curiosity. He knew better than to ask how it could get any worse – that only led to it actually getting worse.

Damnit, if he knew so much, then why wasn't he on the road right now? He knew he should be. He knew that any other time, he would be. What was stopping him now? After all this time, hadn't he learned better than this?

Abruptly Methos realized that he was practically panicking, in his own quiet way. This happened every once in a while, as his own quest for self-preservation made him cross the line from careful and cautious to outright paranoia. As much as he wanted to protect his life, he wanted to enjoy it too, and paranoia rather got in the way of that.

He would stay. If there was trouble, he would leave. It was that simple.

That settled, he nestled into the cushiony comfort of his futon and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Methos took Ayame and Suzume to the Kamiya dojo. They had insisted, wanting to continue their questioning, and Dr. Genzai had laughingly agreed. Methos didn't spend a lot of time around children, which he encouraged because usually he found them to be annoying brats, but he was in a good mood today and the girls' good-natured vivacity made him smile. He had answered question after question for Ayame, and grinned as the two insisted on pointing out their favorite spots along the way: the Akabeko, the river, the ribbon stand, the old temple, the tofu stand where the girl always got excited when Yahiko came by (although, as he was informed privately by Ayame, it just made Yahiko embarrassed because he was in love with Tsubame).

With a good night's sleep, his misgivings settled (for now at least), a job he liked, and pleasant company, Methos was in full good humor by the time they reached the Kamiya dojo. It had been a long time since he'd been in such a good mood.

"Hello!" greeted Kaoru. "You're just in time for breakfast!"

Ayame paused and looked at Kaoru with big eyes, then up at Methos, then back at Kaoru. Kaoru sighed, "Don't worry, Ayame. Kenshin cooked."

Ayame sighed in relief. Kaoru glowered a bit, "You don't have to be _that_ happy to hear I didn't cook!"

"Even Sano's happy to hear when you didn't cook, and he'll eat anything." A boy had appeared on the porch just ahead of them. Kaoru was walking by primly by smacked the back of his head as she did so.

Suzume broke in, "Look, Yahiko, look who we brought! This is Brian, and he's from _England_!"

"Hey, Kaoru told me about you! She's been making me practice nonstop 'cause she says you're gonna come watch us and then write about it." The boy, Yahiko, said this as though it was a definite.

Methos threw some modest uncertainty into his voice. "Well, I'd certainly like to see it of course, but my university has some say about what actually gets published."

"The important thing is that you see it, Dr. Carter," stated Kaoru as she sat down.

"Please, call me Brian." The lies rolled off his tongue as easily as they ever had. So easy, after all these years.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" called a voice.

"It's safe - Kenshin cooked," replied Yahiko. Sano plopped himself down at the table, though his open manner withdrew a bit as he noticed the doctor.

"So I guess Dr. Genzai agreed to let you stay," he mumbled as he made a grab for some food.

Methos nearly sighed. What he really wanted to do was be unpleasant right back at Sano, but so far he liked this warm and welcoming group of people. No reason to ostracize himself from the group merely because of one petulant person. "Yes, he has, much to my delight. Miss Kamiya invited me for breakfast."

"Ah, if I'm supposed to call you Brian you have to call me Kaoru," Kaoru said. Methos noticed that Sano glanced at Kenshin, though if he was looking for a reaction to himself in general or to Kaoru's informality he wasn't sure. Kenshin appeared to give no reaction but a pleasant, slightly vacant smile, yet this seemed to ease Sano somewhat.

Methos played Dr. Carter with ease – charming, pleasant, gentle, amusing. Harmless. All the while though he watched the group dynamic. Kaoru was the center, but Kenshin held an important place too. It seemed that Kenshin was frequently teased for doing the laundry and other "womanly" chores, but there was an undercurrent of true respect. Methos had glimpsed it himself, the deeper side of Kenshin.

In the quieter moments, of which there weren't many, it was also obvious that Kaoru was in love with Kenshin. Kenshin's mask was too thoroughly in place for Methos to detect much beyond a general affection for the entire group, even through his ki. Idly he wondered if Kenshin wasn't interested in women (it would certainly explain the absurd pink gi), and there was a certain effeminacy about him, but ultimately he dismissed the idea. The idea didn't suit, and there were always other reasons for such things.

Methos watched him as he walked into the kitchen, and noted the sword leaning against the wall well within his reach. Obviously a very skilled swordsman, and one who felt compelled to keep his weapon close by, despite his peaceful life and innocent façade. Red hair, cross-shaped scar… of course. He should have seen it a long time ago. This was the legendary Hitokiri Battousai.

Though Brian Carter kept chatting with the others, Methos was chuckling. Legendary manslayer turned scruffy housemaid. He'd seen stranger things, but it was still an amusing idea. Though his curiosity was now dimmed, he now had the allure of a thoroughly pleasant life to hold him in place. And the mystery wasn't all gone – it might still be fun to observe this group, and Kenshin himself.

After all, Kenshin had noticed his moment of realization, and not every mortal could do that. Yes, this might continue to be interesting after all.

---

Behind the rurouni face Kenshin was making his own observations. He watched Dr. Carter talk and laugh with the others, showing no signs of the cynicism Kenshin had sensed in him upon that very first meeting at the Akabeko. Dr. Carter, well, Brian, seemed to be nothing more than a kind and pleasant doctor. But then, didn't even his own friends occasionally find it hard to believe that he was once the feared Battousai? He would not dismiss his belief that there was more to this man.

And for a moment, as he returned from the kitchen, he glimpsed it once again. A flash of… recognition!? Had Brian figured out that he was the Battousai? With his unusual red hair and the cross-shaped scar so obvious on his cheek he was often surprised it didn't happen more often, but then, as he'd just thought, people rarely looked beyond the sweet, simple rurouni. Yet even when he was recognized it was never with _amusement_, a thing he had clearly sensed coming from Brian.

He questioned himself. Perhaps he was wrong in his guess of what Brian had figured out. Perhaps it was just the usual laughing at the man who did the woman's chores. But he didn't think so. Kenshin still didn't sense any danger, but his curiosity was rising ever further. Still, he knew that Sano's attitude towards Brian, for good or ill, depended greatly on his own actions, and so he carefully made sure he was nothing but pleasant and smiling. Sano was occasionally more observant than anyone gave him credit for, and Kenshin wanted to know more about Brian before he risked creating discord.

Eventually breakfast was over and Brian had left, saying that he didn't wish to completely abandon Dr. Genzai so early in his apprenticeship but assuring Kaoru that he would see the Kamiya-Kasshin style as soon as possible. Kaoru was helping Kenshin clean up while Sano lounged on the porch and Yahiko began his warm-up swings.

"Isn't this great, Kenshin? I think he'll be a big help to Dr. Genzai, and he fits right in with the whole group!" said Kaoru.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru, that is wonderful, that it is," he agreed. She was so trusting. It was one of the things he loved about her – and one of the things that made him so protective of her.

Love. There was that word again. I love her as a friend, a wonderful friend, a sister even. But no more.

There was the pleasant tightening of his heart when he saw her smile, or the ache when she was sad. These things could be natural to a friend as special as she, couldn't they? But there was also the glistening of her hair in the sunshine, or the softer shine in the moonlight, and the grace of her walk, and the tingle he felt when their hands brushed, and the passion of her person that in the dark of the night brought out thoughts that were definitely _not_ of a brotherly nature.

And then there was the twinge of jealousy he felt at her constant chatter about Brian. It was natural, of course, that she should be so excited about the possibilities this might present for the style of her father. The Kamiya-Kasshin style was very important to her, and he treasured it for her sake and for the ideals it represented. On the other hand, did she really have to point out how nice he was, and so funny, and so smart?

_A friend would not object to such excitement_, whispered a taunting voice in his head. He told it to shut up, that he didn't object at all. He was just uneasy about this man who had secrets. That was all. It was just a protective instinct.

_Liar. That's not the only thing you want to protect_.

What are you talking about? he yelled internally.

_You are in love with Kaoru. You want her for yourself. You want to make sure no one else gets to her first._

Brian hasn't shown any signs of being interested in Miss Kaoru, he shot back. And if he is, and if he is worthy of her, why should I stand in the way? I don't deserve her. I can't make her happy, I can't take care of her. I've proven that often enough. If he can give her everything she deserves, why should I object?

_I already told you – you're in love with her_.

STOP SAYING THAT!

"Kenshin!"

He slowly realized that he had been staring at the same spot on the wall long enough for Kaoru to notice. She asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Oro? Why, yes, of course Miss Kaoru." He let out a high-pitched chuckle. "I was, uh, just thinking about a particularly tough stain on one of Yahiko's yukatas. I'm wondering how I'm going to get it out."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll think of something." She looked dubious, but his history of laundry-obsession worked in his favor. "I'm going to go warm-up now."

"All right, Miss Kaoru. Have a good lesson!" He finished up in the kitchen and headed out to start the laundry, berating himself for getting so lost in thought. Such a stupid, meaningless argument to get distracted by.

Sano plopped down beside him. "So. Now you've met him. Whaddya think?"

"I met him last night, Sano, when I took Ayame and Suzume home. Dr. Genzai is pleased with his work and he doesn't seem likely to cause any trouble. Why are you so worried about him?"

"I dunno. He did say that 'fencing' was a very common hobby back where he's from. Guess it didn't used to be all that uncommon around here," he admitted grudgingly.

"Plus, Dr. Genzai trusted him to walk over here with Ayame and Suzume this morning. Dr. Genzai has always been an excellent judge of character. Remember the first time he met you?" Kenshin pointed out.

"Hey, I was just a _little _drunk, okay? And I didn't mess up his place that badly!" he proclaimed. Even before he fought Kenshin, "Zanza" had had a little disagreement that involved too much sake and a couple of broken ribs (though Sano was quick to remind everyone that he'd bested six guys at once, all more sober than he). He'd stumbled to the doctor's door, knocked a few things over, and awakened Ayame and Suzume, but the next morning he'd found his ribs neatly bandaged – and himself locked in a room with one hand tied to a post. There was food, water, and a note, telling him that unless he wanted the police informed, he'd best stay there until he could come out and behave in a proper manner. Sano had never objected to free food, and his headache made doing anything but lying very, very still sound like a horrible idea. Dr. Genzai had let him out later that day, after a stern lecture about not scaring his granddaughters _and_ a promise that Sano would return in a few days so that the doctor could check on his ribs.

Kenshin held up his hands in a pacifying gesture, and after a moment Sano said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. He's okay… for now at least. Hey, I'm gonna go catch an early game. You wanna come?"

Kenshin muttered under his breath, "Rooster head." Aloud he said, "But, Sano, do you really have the money to be gambling?"

"Sure I do, won some last night. Couple more days of good luck and I'll may even give Tae some money! You comin' or not?"

Kenshin shook his head. He must be doing well if he was talking about paying off his tab at the Akabeko, but Sano's luck never lasted that long. "No thank you, Sano, I need to finish the laundry, that I do."

It was Sano's turn to shake his head. "Whatever, Kenshin. I'll see you later."

Kenshin gritted his teeth. He found laundry soothing, a sense of accomplishment that didn't have anything to do with violence. Well, most of the time – right now the thought of plunging Sano's head into the laundry tub was rather amusing.

---

_What… what's going on?_

_I died… didn't I?_

His eyes objected to the sunshine overhead, but slowly he could make out tree leaves.

"Finally awake, I see."

He tensed as he saw a man standing over him with a pistol. "Welcome to the world of the Immortals."

--

Yes, that's the end for today! Hehehe. Thought I'd throw some danger and action into the story :)

I'd like to warn you that with the holidays and the end of the semester, I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update. I'll try not to take too long between installments, but I can't make any promises.

Reviewer's notes:

Melissa: Thank you!!! I understand the frustrations of reviewing, but particularly when you have as few reviews as I do it is enough just to get some encouragement. This update is a day late, but I wanted to avoid the mistake I made last time so I let it sit for a day. I hope it was worth the wait!

MG-1: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I have every intention of finishing it, I promise. I hate unfinished stories! I didn't know there was another Highlander crossover, I'll have to check that out.

legolasestelstar: Peter Wingfield was in fact in his mid-30s when he played Methos on _Highlander_; as for him not being attractive, well… sweatdrop to each his (or her) own, I guess. If you saw a movie with Methos in it, it was probably _Highlander: Endgame_, and I definitely think that movie was geared to people who were already fans, plus it had the typical problem of film series meets TV series crossover stuff. As for angst and fighting abilities, well, I can't give it _all_ away, now can I? You'll see :) And thank you so much for reviewing – I hope you liked this chapter too!


End file.
